Old Czech Time
Category:Episodes The Old Czech Time is the first episode of Ben 10:The Omnis series Season one. Plot On a sunny morning Ben, Gwen & Kevin had their time at the Mr. Smoothy, having a conversation.. Gwen told ben that she is Leaving for college and Kevin is going to join her. Leaving the three of them at the Mr. Smoothy restaurant, a scene of 3 Naljian beings on a planet. The 3 Naljian Cosmic beings came out of a plan to create a portal that allows the access to every possible universe. It was later understood that the 3 Naljian Cosmic beings were on a planet that looks like themselves.Afterwards, Paradox and a Naljian called Allium appeared before Ben and his team, giving the team a mission before Gwen & Kevin leaves for college. Paradox exclaimed that there are 3 Naljian beings that are highly intelligence and they were going to create a "Elo portal". If they ever succeed to create the " Elo Portal" the entire fabric of the universes are going to fall apart, meaning that out of all the Omniverses in the world, only one is going to survive the collision. Though the Naljians were highly intelligence, they failed to accept the fact that the fabric of the universe is thin & soon to tear apart. Strangely, Ben's and his team's mission wasn't to stop the 3 Cosmic beings but to actually take care of Allium's baby; Aliquan. The threes were to take care of Aliquan while Allium do the business. The baby Aliquan then came out from a black portal, standing at 2 times the height of Ben with a toy doll on his hand. Next, inside Ben's room, Ben, Gwen & Kevin spoke with Aliquan.. Aliquan is 100 years old and it was his birthday. Aliquan eventually convinced Ben to celebrate his birthday with him. Ben suggested a place of interest, next they then appeared in many amusement parks .. Using a device named Solenol that enables Aliquan to shapeshift into human form so that the other humans will not recognize Aliquan as an Alien. Pictures of Aliquan having fun in the parks were flashed. Being curious, Ben, Gwen & Kevin questioned Aliquan .. they asked if Aliquan could tell them some facts of the Universe. Before Aliquan could start his share of knowledge, a laser strucked the entrance of the amusement park. An Anatomian came, Aliquan called the Anatomian's name Cruzioyla. The Anatomian then shot Aliquan with his laser gun that was constructed on his right palms, It immediately knocked Aliquan down and Cruzioyla teleported Aliquan to somewhere else. Gwen then tracked Aliquan's location by using his toydoll, Gwen teleported Ben and Kevin to where Aliquan was. They appeared at a clock tower with Aliquan fighting with Cruzioyla, Aliquan fought with a large broadsword and Cruzioyla fought with a sword that he constructed with his arms. Ben and his team tried to help Aliquan, Ben turned into Clockwork while Gwen flung Clockwork up to the clock tower. Kevin climbed up the platforms that gwen made through her mana powers. Ben fought together with Aliquan against Cruzioyla, Cruzioyla tried to shut Clockwork down by touching Ben's Omnitrix but instead, the Omnitrix collected Cruzioyla's Anatomian DNA giving Cruzioyla a slight shock due to the Omnitrix self-defense system. Cruzioyla then stopped and asked Aliquan's reason for disfriending him, the conversation ended as Clockwork turned back the time to show them what exactly happened. Cruzioyla leave when everything was sort out, Allium and Aliquan leaves. Major Events *The first Anatomian appeared. *Paradox returns. *It's revealed that Naljians being extremely intelligent can have many different weird attributes at a "baby age" *Introduction of Aliquan. *Collected Anatomian DNA Quotes " Kevin: So, am I going to drive the rustbucket? Or Mr.Allium is *Poofed* turn us into... I Don't know, maybe sent us into cosmic land? Paradox: Actually, beating up the Cosmic beings isn't the task.. we.. we have something better for you guys." "Aliquan: Having a intellectual quotient of *Breathes in* I know that you would like me to tell you some bizarre and interesting fact of the universe. Kevin: Now! before you start with the lectures, teach me a better way to get more twinkles from selling Alien tech! yea? smart guy? " "Cruzioyla: I'm the weird guy now huh? That Human changes into other beings and that Hybrid Osmosian's just plain dumb! Kevin: Hey! Gwen: We get the idea, but it's still your fault Cruzioyla. Aliquan: Yeah, what she said. " " Ben: You guys act as if you're little kiddos! Aliquan: Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still older then you. " Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Aliquan *Paradox *Allium *Cruzioyla Villains Cruzioyla (reformed at the end of the episode) Aliens *Clockwork Trivia The name Aliquan comes from the word aliquantulus which means little. Anatomian comes from the word Anatomy where an Anatomian is able to construct and manipulate its body to suit with the surroundings and battle situation.